1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic vises and more particularly pertains to a new hydraulic-operated vise device for holding and clamping objects for working on the objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hydraulic vises is known in the prior art. More specifically, hydraulic vises heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,097; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,536; U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,872; U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,401; U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,708; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,727.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hydraulic-operated vise device. The prior art includes hydraulic vises which have jaw members being moved by pistons but which are structured unlike the present invention